


November 1943

by AngelNovak



Series: Bucky and Naviera [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Memories, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Loss, a journal, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Basically, it's what I think Bucky wrote in his journals. It will be out of order because I don't think his memories would come back to him in perfect order.Also the only language I speak is English so I used a translator for the bits that aren't english. If it is wrong please do let me know in the comments so I can correct it. The translator I use is https://www.collinsdictionary.com/us/translator





	1. November 12th

November 12th, 1943

Agent Carter is way too interested in her, it's just strange. Taking my usual spot by her bed I grab her hand and rest my head next to it. "C'mon doll, don't leave me hanging." I know Carter is watching but can't really bring myself to care about her presence. That is until she tried to have me leave. "We don't know if she can be trusted, she is Zola's daughter." I scoff. "What do you really know Peggy, don't hold out on me just because you want to be sneaky." She sighs before opening a folder.

"Born December second of nineteen-thirty she is about thirteen years old. Biologically, however, she is around twenty-three and mentally we don't even know. She's brilliant knowing thirty languages, she has an IQ of about three-hundred. Believed to use over forty percent of her brain instead of twenty like everyone else, she has been compared to William James Sidis, Nathan Leopold, and Frances Galton."

I look back to Alex and my eye lock onto that collar. "Anyway to get that off of her?" Peggy shakes her head with a remorseful sigh. "It seems to be connected to her spinal cord, to remove it would kill her. I may not trust her, but that doesn't mean I want her dead." "Ich bin diejenige, die Sie von ihrem Standort und Ihrem immer noch mißtrauisch gegen mich Peggy Carter informiert?" We both turn to he sitting up and starting to remove the IV from her arm.

"I wouldn't do that, it's keeping you alive." "You're the informant?" She nods before turning to me. "Verstehen Sie Deutsch?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she sighs before considering me. "Вы понимаете Русский?" "I can tell by your accent that it's Russian, but I don't know enough of it to really know what you're saying. They taught somebody else all the languages." She huffs before narrowing her eyes at me. "Ce despre limba română?" That I understood. "Da, vorbesc limba romana." She sighs in relief. "Ce zici tu Agent Carter? Înţelegeţi ce vreau să spun chiar acum?"

Peggy tries to quickly translate but seems unable to. "I can tell it's Romanian, however, since it is not a country we're at war with right now, the language I seemed to need to learn at the current moment." Alex smirks before turning to me. "Acesta va fi secretul nostru mic atunci, nu-l va?" I let a chuckle escape at Peggy and now Steve's exasperated looks. "Da, da, va fi micul nostru secret. Dacă nu pentru alt motiv decât a face doar haz de ele."

"You know-" Steve starts annoyedly. "I'm pretty sure your mom always got mad at you for using the fact that I don't know Romanian to talk shit when I was right next to you." I turn to him fully. "What, you gonna tell on me?" He smirks. "Yup." Then ~~Peggy -Steve~~ \- White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German:  
> Verstehen Sie Deutsch?  
> Do you speak German?  
> Russian:  
> Вы понимаете Русский?  
> What about Russian?  
> Romanian:  
> Ce despre limba română?  
> What about Romanian?/What about Romanian language?  
> Da, vorbesc limba romana?  
> Yes, I can speak Romanian./Yes, I speak Romanian.  
> Ce zici tu Agent Carter? Înţelegeţi ce vreau să spun chiar acum?  
> How about you Agent Carter? Do you understand what I am saying right now?  
> Acesta va fi secretul nostru mic atunci, nu-l va.  
> It will be our little secret then it will.  
> Da, da, va fi micul nostru secret. Dacă nu pentru alt motiv decât a face doar haz de ele.  
> Yes, Yes, it will be our little secret. If for no other reason than to just make fun of them.


	2. November 20th? 1943

  
I dodge the knife only to get another one in my thigh. "Your gonna have to be faster than that Barnes." I stand and rub the bruise that's forming on my right leg. "Don't go full force doll, you're a lot stronger than me." She smirks and winks before grabbing the knife she threw from my hands and giving it back. "Again."

I laugh out of breath before getting back in position and she rolls her eyes before she suddenly appears in front of me. Thats not right. She moves fast but not like that, it's an altered memory.

Fixed:  
I laugh out of breath before getting back to a standing position, knife in hand and the other ready to stop her rushing forward. She smirks and charges, I manage to dodge the first one and land a punch on her stomach and a knife to her throat while she gets her knife at my balls and a hand wrapped around my throat.

"Thats cheating." She put an innocent look on her face. "I'm just using my knowledge to my advantage." After a few seconds, an evil smirk covers her face. She opens her mouth to say something when someone clears their throat behind us. "Am I interrupting?" She shakes her head. "Not at all Captain, just some basics in knifework." She collects the knives and guns before walking away. "If it's knife work than why do you need weapons like that?"

She turns and throws one at him that he just barely catches it and it goes off nearly shooting me in the foot. "I'm not here for you Rogers, I'm here to make sure my father never gets his successes back. It's not for you or your government, it's to make sure my father fails." He stands straighter and looks her up and down. "So how do I know you won't betray us?" She takes a knife and slices it down her arm, revealing that it was fake skin? Black veins and blueing skin show from the fake skin but seems to pull on some of the skin on her shoulder.

"It covers my whole body, you humans are always looking for a shortcut to the perfect mind, perfect body, perfect soul." She shakes her head bitterly and looks down. "Even after adopting me Zola never really loved me. I'm just a success, and so is Barnes." She drops the fake skin before walking away from us.

"Well, that was successful. If you were trying to piss her off I mean." He sighs and turns to me. "You know her better, what should I do?" I shake my head. "The few times I interacted with her I was in so much pain, I'm surprised I was even awake for the amount of them I was." I meet his eyes, seeing the regret and sympathy. "I'm fine dude." I clench my jaw and know that lying to Stevie is pointless. "I'll be fine, eventually. Right now though, we need to focus on getting her trust."

He reluctantly nods before continuing on his way to what he was doing.


	3. November 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update I've been busy at work with Management training and just haven't had the time to post this despite finishing it weeks ago.

Despite day in and day out training I still land on my ass whenever she decides to surprise me. "Why aren't you this brutal with Steve?" She hands me a glass of water and sits next to me. "I don't trust him to tell me if he's reached his limit, even if he's doing it for no other reason than his lack of trust in me." She leans back against the wall and I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

Steve is standing out of her sight.

I lean back and think of a way to get them to get along. "It's a shame." She lazily turns her head more towards me and raises an eyebrow. " I need a partner in mischief, think you're up for it?" She ponders the question but I can see the excitement in her periwinkle eyes. "I'm always up for a bit of mischief. It's been ages since me and a friend, Loo, were able too." I nod. "It will involve Steve, Peggy, and dancing." As she laughs I check to see if Steve is still standing there, he's not. "I don't dance." "You didn't say 'can't' you said 'don't'."

She shrugs. "Never had time to practice. I'm sure I could, I just choose not to." I stand up and turn to her before holding out my hand and bowing. "And just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" I can't stop the smirk that comes across my face as I stand and offer my hand. "And what in the hell do you think you're doing?" I clicked my tongue at her. "You said 'don't' not 'can't'. I'm gonna need you to prove you are able to dance my dear." She shook her head. "No." I sigh as I straighten. "Then you'll have to do it later."

She narrows her eyes and tries to find a way out. She's suddenly in my arms laughing at my horrible posture. No, not possible.

Fixed:

She narrows her eyes and tries to find a way out. "You get out of doing this with Steve later." She huffs but stands and takes my hand. It is so much easier to notice the height difference like this, her 4'11 doesn't even come up to my shoulders due to my height of 6'0. She shakes her head and pulls away. "I'm too short for this shit." I consider her for a moment before pulling her back to me and lifting her a bit, resting her feet on top of mine gives her a little leverage.

She raises an eyebrow at me but wraps an arm around my shoulders none the less. I take her right hand in mine and slowly sway with her. "See, not so difficult." She rolls her eyes but still lays her head on my shoulder. "I never learned this when I was younger, not really. My mother would try to teach me but I was always too sick for it." Her other arm wraps around my shoulders and my arms wrap more firmly around her waist. "When I started to get better I tried teaching myself. Shmidt wasn't always bad, he actually turned it into my free time, learning to dance, and-" She shakes her head.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to doll, but you can tell me everything you want to." She straitens before pulling away entirely. "No, it's not that thats the problem." She sits at her desk and fidgets with the lining of my jacket, I haven't had the want to ask for it back. "It's the humanizing him thats the problem. He was human, but what he did to himself..." She shakes her head again and wrings her hands. "By the time he started experimenting on other people everything human about him was gone, yet he still tried to act like he knew what was best for humanity. It was sickening." She clenches her jaw before standing up.

"I should go, thats enough human contact for one day I think." I nod and back away to give her space. As she walks past me she hesitates for a moment before kissing my cheek then leaning her forehead against my neck. "Your a good human Sargent Barnes, don't let this war take it from you." She walks around me and leaves the room but not before waving at Steve as she passes his hiding spot. "See you around Captain Tight-Ass."

When she's gone he comes out from his hiding spot and smirks at me. "What's that look for punk?" His smirk just gets wider. "You've got it bad you jerk." I shove his shoulder not trying to think of how right he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> German:  
> Verstehen Sie Deutsch?  
> Do you speak German?  
> Russian:  
> Вы понимаете Русский?  
> What about Russian?  
> Romanian:  
> Ce despre limba română?  
> What about Romanian?/What about Romanian language?  
> Da, vorbesc limba romana?  
> Yes, I can speak Romanian./Yes, I speak Romanian.  
> Ce zici tu Agent Carter? Înţelegeţi ce vreau să spun chiar acum?  
> How about you Agent Carter? Do you understand what I am saying right now?  
> Acesta va fi secretul nostru mic atunci, nu-l va.  
> It will be our little secret then it will.  
> Da, da, va fi micul nostru secret. Dacă nu pentru alt motiv decât a face doar haz de ele.  
> Yes, Yes, it will be our little secret. If for no other reason than to just make fun of them.


End file.
